writersexpressforumfandomcom-20200213-history
WRIXAS 12
• [http://litforum.wikia.com/wiki/The_LITFAs_(Lit_Forum_Awards)#Individual_Ceremonies_Directory '''LITFAs Cermony Directory' ] • WRIXAS 1 • WRIXAS 2 • WRIXAS 3 • WRIXAS 4 • WRIXAS 5 • WRIXAS 6 • WRIXAS 7 • WRIXAS 8 • WRIXAS 9 • WRIXAS 10 • WRIXAS 11 • WRIXAS 12 • WRIXAS 13 • LITFAs 14'' '' WRIXAS 12'' is the twelfth Writers Express Awards ceremony, and the second and last of 2016. The results were revealed on 27th August 2016 (six months after WRIXAS 11), although the process began in July 2016. The event again included established projects Diamonds In The Rough,' ''The Estate 'and' These Days, as well as four new projects: another Danny/Jaay soap called Sky's The Limit; and three WX5Mash projects - Family Values, a one-off play by Ross; and two EastEnders fan fics - one by Danny set in 2013, and one by Jamie set in modern times. Making a return following a temporary absence at WRIXAS 11 was long-running coming-of-age drama series'' City Girls. Root's Point Pleasant was also represented. The Avenue was absent from this ceremony. In a tweak to the rules, THREE rather than TWO options per sub-category are now permitted. In previous ceremonies, a project had to have published at least one episode one calendar month before voting began. However, this has now been relaxed, and any episode of a project published in the last six months is now eligible for inclusion. Best Exit was excluded as a sub-category, as there were no exits! Feedbacker Of The Year and Project Of The Year were also absent, as they are only annual. For the one and only time, the process of voting was changed. Instead of sending votes by PM to forum owner Noxy, voters instead were asked to vote via a two-part survey using Survey Monkey. Due to difficulties with this process however, voting was switched back to being via PM from WRIXAS 13 onwards. Awards Below is a table featuring both nominated and winning projects and their respective categories. All winners are highlighted in bold. Due to the Survey Monkey surveys no longer being available, the Shortlist column is empty because that data is irritrievably lost: WRIXAS League Table (as of August 2016) Forum Members League Table (as of August 2016) Stats & Trivia This time there were 16 sub-categories, down three from WRIXAS 11, because of the exclusion of the two annual-only awards - Feedbacker Of The Year and Project Of The Year, and the non-neccesity of Best Exit. There were 6 in the Drama category, 6 in Soap ''and 4 in Crossover''. There were 18 winners this time, including 2 shared awards (tiebreakers). Last time there were 23 winners and 4 shared awards. At the Longlist stage, there were 81 options to choose from, down just two from WRIXAS 11. Again, this is the smallest number of options at any WRIXAS to date. Five projects won awards at this ceremony (up one), although seven made the Longlist. There is no data for how many made the Shortlist. There were two big winners on the night, the biggest of which was '''''City Girls, which picked up 8 WRIXAS, including a clean sweep of all six Drama award. These were for: *Best Drama Male (Max Warren) *Best Drama Female (Izzie Roberts) *Best Drama Scene (Rick Manipulates Izzie With A Fake Suicide Attempt) *Best Drama Plot (Holly's Fight Against Cancer) *Best Drama Episode (Something Broken: Part II) *Best Drama *Best Family/Couple (Mizzie AKA Max & Izzie) *Best Project (shared with 'These Days') Meanwhile, soap These Days actually improved on its previous outing - even though only three episodes were published during this period - by scooping another 7 awards (up two on WRIXAS 11). These were for: *Best Soap Female (Jade Hudson - second time in a row) *Best Soap Scene (Dexter Confides His Transgenderism In Liz and Jade) *Best Soap Plot (Dexter, Liz's Transgender Son) *Best Soap Episode (Episode 28) *Best Soap *Best Newcomer (Mark Johnson) *Best Project (shared with 'City Girls') Elsewhere, Diamonds In The Rough picked up its third WRIXA for 'Best Soap Male' with Ryan Canning. It was a good night for fan fiction too, with Danny EastEnders winning 'Best New Project' - the first time a fan:fic has ever won this award - and Jamie EastEnders bagging 'Best Soap Scene' for Jay being attacked by a gang. There was disappointment elsewhere, however, as Ross projects Family Values and We're All In This Together were unsuccessful on this occasion. The number of people who voted is unknown, due to irretrievable lost data.